Breeding Season: Sex Chronicles
by Best Lemon Writer In Training
Summary: Breeding Season comes every year... but it is not a happy time. (Countless Lemons per Chapter.) Chapter 2 Continuation of Chapter 1
1. What it's like to be

_**RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU N!**_

It was a bright afternoon on Mobius. Most plant-life had been in full bloom. All flowers had blossomed. Leaves on trees gave shade.

It was obviously spring at that time. On any normal day people would be out enjoying it. But today was different. The start of 'that' season.

_A fox was running down the street. 'I'm almost there! Almost there!' He sprinted to his sanctuary. He was going to be fine! He was going to-_

_The fox was tackled by another animal. "You didn't think you'd be able to escape would you?" It revealed to be another female fox._

_She dragged him back to her house. When they were in the house she took him to her bedroom where she chained him to the bedpost._

"_Why the long face? You should be happy right now. You have me all to yourself for a few months." _

_The male looked down at the side of the bed. He had struggled against her for the entire trip there. But it was futile. She had succeeded in capturing him, and there was no preventing the inevitable._

_His screams could have fallen on deaf ears from outside the house._

It was breeding season now. And every male on the Earth was the target of a female. It didn't matter what age you were, it would always affect you in the same way if you were a girl. The only thing that no one understood was that it had no effect on men. What the breeding season did was amplify a woman's sexual needs to such a point that it would be like they were doing 'it' nonstop for the entire season. The only exception was that when you knocked a girl out with their climax. But even that only lasted for a few minutes.

As a result men seemed to run away and hide out all season to avoid having sex with the opposite gender. It came as a surprise at first but then that's when the idiots who decided not to hide were taken captive and fucked for several months. It was unpredictable how long the season lasted. Or how to stop its effect. The world's best minds couldn't even fathom how.

Only when it would start. The shortest was a month long; the longest ever was the entire seasons of spring, summer, and autumn.

It was truly like a tradition now for men to hide this time of year, while the women hunted them down.

A blue flash appeared in the empty corridors of the ARK. Out of it came a large group of people, all male. They all scrambled around buzzing, and in the confusion a black hedgehog with red streaks stood.

Shadow didn't want anyone here. This was his sanctuary, his home. But when he thought back to last year when it all started again, Shadow learned first-hand what all the men (and even boys) went through. And even though he said he forgave her, he doubted he would be able to look at Rouge the same way again.

Shadow pushed through the crowd and found Sonic and Silver. He gave them the signal and all three of them walked to the window that showed Earth. They all concentrated their power and in unison yelled **"Chaos Barrier!"**

A dome appeared over Earth covering it entirely. "There. Now no one can go in _or_ out of Earth." Shadow said with a smirk.

"Thanks for this Shadow. We're grateful you let us all use the ARK as a hiding place." Sonic thanked him.

The black hedgehog glared at the speed demon. "Damn straight. Next time Sonic, when you say _a few_ of you are coming up here, it _better_ be a _few."_ He gestured the countless heads in the room behind them. "_This _is almost the entire male population!"

Sonic nodded. "Sorry Shads." He said sheepishly while scratching his head. "If you'll need me I'll be looking for Tails." He sped off without another word.

Silver smiled and looked at Shadow. "You're very generous for letting us all stay here." He looked at the blue planet as his expression darkened. "I can remember what Blaze did to me last year." He visibly shuddered.

Tails poked his head around the room to make sure no one was left in his lab, and after making sure that no one was there, left the house.

He had asked Sonic why they were all going to the ARK, but Sonic just flushed when he asked the question and said, "You're too young to know."

His curiosity got the better of him and he stayed in his lab until everyone had left.

Now the fox was trying to find someone to explain to him what was going on. He couldn't fail to notice that not a single head was female. He wondered who he should ask, and settled for Amy. She might know.

He didn't have to look for long before he found her. She was walking down the sidewalk to his shop. _'Probably trying to find Sonic again.'_ He flew in front of her. "Hey Amy, can I ask you something?"

But Tails was surprised when she squealed at the sight of him and glomped him. "Tails I'm glad I found you. I have something very important to show you. Come on!" She picked him up and ran into his shop, and to his room.

When she was in front of it she stopped running.

"Tails don't come in until I tell you to." After he nodded she went in and closed the door behind her.

'_She's acting weird. But I wonder what she wants to show me…'_

"Tails you can come in!" Amy broke him out of his thoughts. Tails walked inside the room and saw the lights were off.

"Amy?" Tails jumped when the door slammed behind him, enveloping him in darkness. He felt a hand push him forcefully on his back, and felt the same hand's fingers close around his…

The lights turned on to show a fully naked Amy jerking Tails off. The fox was moaning. His dick steadily grew as it became stiff. When it was fully erect Amy marveled at the size of it. Who knew someone could have a ten inch length at his age?

She licked the shaft of his dick, then she put half of it in her mouth and put his member between her breasts and tit-fucked whatever her mouth couldn't take. She moved her head slowly up and down the long cock. Slowly she went faster after hearing Tails pleased moans. Tails threw his head back as she gave him the blowjob. He clutched her head and forced his whole length into her mouth. Amy did everything she could to fight back her gag-reflex as she deep-throated him. She started to hobble her head as she sucked on his dick.

Tails felt his release coming and he came into her mouth.

She started to drink it all as she fingered herself and started jerking him off again with her free hand.

When it became erect again she mounted Tails. She wanted his cock inside of her very badly at this point. She slid herself down on his member and screamed out in pain. Somehow her virginity was restored (no matter how long she fucked someone) the second Breeding Season was over. So she still felt the same pain of losing her virginity every year. As the pain ebbed away, she started to bounce on his dick as the pain was replaced with white-hot pleasure. She started riding the kitsune who was screaming in pleasure. Her breasts bounced in his face, and now Tails listened to his instincts. He leaned up and cupped her tits while sucking on the left nipple, he massaged her other breast. Amy started screaming as she rode him wildly. Her climax was coming…

She screamed Tails' name as her walls closed around his dick. Her juices covered his dick before she fell on her side. Tails got behind her and forced her on her back. He pulled her ankles to her shoulders and entered her again. He pounded into her as he couldn't get enough of the pleasure. Her breasts would bounce in his face again from the sheer force of his thrusts. Amy held her knees to her shoulders for him and he pushed down on her tits as he rammed into her. He felt her walls close around him several times throughout the sex session, but he kept going. Soon Amy lost all feeling in her legs and let go of them. They rested on Tails shoulders and Tails leaned down in front of her face, his eyes screwed shut.

Amy wrapped her arms around Tails and kissed him. They began a hot make-out session. Tails felt his release coming and held it in. When it was too much to take, he thrust his entire length inside of her and came. Amy suddenly lost control of her body and she let go of Tails neck and let her limbs fall to the soft bed.

Although Tails was breathing hard he started jerking off again and pushed Amy on her stomach. He thrust his dick into her and fucked her doggy-style as he pushed her back down. Amy looked at Tails with lust filling her eyes as Tails rammed into her.

Her moans were loud and Tails was only inspired to thrust harder and faster. The sound of their flesh slapping together and their moans filled the room, and quite possibly the whole house.

A female echidna was walking outside the shop, when she heard moans. Part of Tikal didn't want to participate in this season, but her body refused to listen to her mind and she found herself going inside the house when she saw that the front door was left open.

She closed it and looked for the source of the voice.

Tails was pounding into her as hard as he could. Soon he could start to feel his release coming. Amy must've known, because the next thing she said was, "Cum inside." between moans. He came inside of her again, and pulled out of her. Amy was about to lose consciousness.

He jerked off again and pulled out…

'_He has… two dicks?'_ Amy could barely keep her eyes open at that point. But that didn't matter to Tails. He pushed her on her side and when his two dicks were fully erect, he pulled Amy's leg over his shoulder and kept it there. He positioned himself and was about to enter her again when he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

He turned to see Tikal. On the way to the room, her urges took over her, and she didn't care about anything else. Just hearing the moans in the room and knowing they weren't her own drove her crazy. And that's the reason she shed her clothes, with a big grin on her face.

"I'll join the two of you. Is that alright?" She had shed the last piece of clothing and stepped out of the pile of clothes. She was equally as developed as Amy. A wide set of hips, round ass, and breasts that were quite large for their age were their sexual features.

She had slight swing in her hips as she walked to Tails, pushed him on his back, and started to rub his dicks. She crawled on all fours next to Amy, and Tails saw that her pussy was glistening with her own juices. Tails picked Amy up and put her face down on top of Tikal, and then he positioned himself, aimed his cocks and rammed his dicks inside of their openings. Amy screamed in ecstasy while Tikal yelled in pain. It made no difference to Tails as he started thrusting as hard as he could. As the pain turned to pleasure Tikal's yells turned to moans and soon screams of pleasure. A fresh wave of stamina erupted in Amy. She pushed Tails on his back and the two girls had a new idea. Each one held up their openings over a dick, then dropped down on them. They wrapped their arms around each other and bounced on Tails two dicks. They stopped bouncing and got into a hot make-out session and began to explore each other's bodies as Tails thrust into them while watching them. He did rapid thrusts at first, but when he thought they were about to meet the peak of their climax, started to slowly push in and out of them. Their tortured moans did not make him go faster. They started pleasuring each other instead and that's when Tails started thrusting harder. They stopped pleasuring each other and grabbed each other's shoulders as Tails thrust into them, but he had started going slowly again.

They soon got the message: _'Fuck each other, and I'll fuck you.'_

They didn't even think before they started to explore each other's bodies again. Amy sucked on Tikal's nipple, and Tikal had spread her ass cheeks and inserted two fingers into her asshole and thrust them into the tight hole. Before they knew it, Tails was thrusting into them again. They all had to admit. The threesome felt good. Several hours passed. All three had climaxed countless times. The sweat glistened off their bodies.

Tails soon felt the walls close in on his dick once more. Amy had climaxed, Tikal followed soon after. They both fell to Tails sides completely out of breathe. Tails pulled out them at long last and pulled them close. But…

"I'm not satisfied." Tails said. But they were both worse for wear than they had ever been. Neither one could even move their legs.

"We can't anymore Tails. We can only move our heads." Amy said. Tails mind buzzed for a moment then he got another idea.

He put Amy in a sitting position on the head board. Then he put Tikal on her stomach in front of her opening. "Eat her out." He ordered. Tikal complied and ate out of her opening. Tails positioned himself behind Tikal. He spread her ass-cheeks rammed into her asshole. He put his other dick into her pussy and pounded into her. Tikal could feel her eyes bulge out slightly each time he thrust into her. But she tried her best to keep eating Amy out. Amy could do nothing but moan in pleasure. Neither girl could move at all so Tails could do as he pleased with them. The energy bursts drove them for so long didn't come to their aid now.

Tails would occasionally slap Tikal's ass just to get an extra moan out of her. It took a few hours before his release would come. But several times he would flip Tikal over and ram into her harder each time. At one point he switched Amy and Tikal so he could make the other feel more pleasure (as he started to notice they ate each other out weakly). He felt his climax coming at long last and put both girls on their sides, and then he entered both of them again and thrust as hard as he could into them. The walls closed around his members, and he could feel his release coming. He thrust as deep into them as possible and released his cum. Tikal and Amy screamed out before they ran out of stamina. They lost consciousness as Tails pulled out of them. He left the room and went to the kitchen. When he looked out the window he saw it was early morning at that moment.

Tails was at a loss for words at how long they had sex. He never thought it would feel so good. But then he remembered what he had wanted to ask Amy. But Tails knew she couldn't answer that question now. She and Tikal barely had the energy to move. Maybe he could try asking someone else.

'_Maybe I should ask Bunnie.'_ He checked on Amy and Tikal one last time to see if they were alright and left something for them to eat on the drawer next to the bed. He left the house and started to fly to the place he usually found her in.

Bunnie was training to get her mind off of her urges, but currently she was utterly failing. Her body had been restored with the power of the Chaos Emeralds, some time ago. She felt her needs amplify so much that she barely kept herself from thinking about a guy every five seconds. Matters only got worse when Tails poked his head inside.

"Hey Bunnie can I ask you something?"

Bunnie struggled with her words for a moment but an idea came to her. "Sugah can you spar with me for a little bit?"

Tails noticed then that she was wearing a tight leotard. He shook the thoughts from his head and nodded to Bunnie. Tails had learned some things from his friends before so he thought some friendly sparring couldn't hurt anything. "Yeah sure, I'd love to." He'd have to ask her later.

After getting into a fighting stance they began to fight. Bunnie aimed a kick at Tails head, which he ducked under swiftly, he flew up into the air and tried to drop-kick Bunnie's head, but the rabbit grabbed his foot and threw him away from her with.

Tails skidded on the floor and got up quickly to see Bunnie about to kick him in the side of his head. He rolled under it, and went behind her. Tails tackled Bunnie and put a firm grip on the first thing his hands could grab…

"Eh…" Bunnie looked down at where Tails had grabbed.

Which were her breasts. They were both surprised at first, but Bunnie felt herself get wet slightly when she felt something hard poke against her leg.

Bunnie was trying not to give into her urges. But soon she lost all control.

Tails didn't know what had come over Bunnie but it was too late to stop now. They were both naked and Bunnie was riding him wildly.

Tails gripped the sheets of the bed. Her body towered over his but Tails endured it. He saw her large breasts bouncing, but he was too entranced by the sex to reach up and grope them. Soon Tails felt the walls close around his dick, and Bunnie fell on all-fours. Her breasts were in front of him now.

Tails started thrusting into her with quick strong thrusts, and every time Tails thrust in there was a bounce in Bunnie's tits. He wanted to test something out. Tails had done something wrong in his lab recently, and as a result he was able to make copies of parts of his body (which explained why he was able to have two dicks). Tails cloned himself, and the clone positioned himself behind Bunnie and spread her ass cheeks, before thrusting into her ass. Tails could feel the pleasure his clone felt. Bunnie seemed to enjoy the pain and pleasure because her screams grew louder. Tails made another clone and this one forced it dick up Bunnie's mouth and pounded into her mouth. Tails grabbed as much of Bunnie's tits as his hands would allow, and sucked on her nipples. He and his clones started thrusting harder into her and Bunnie made a muffled scream in Tails dick.

The pleasure was starting to become too much for Tails and he thrust into Bunnie before releasing his semen inside of her.

Bunnie would be going through that same process for several hours before Tails grew bored of it, and finally pulled out of her. The clones he made forced Bunnie's arms apart as the real Tails got behind her. He grabbed her waist and thrust into Bunnie's opening, before brutally pounding into her.

Bunnie looked at Tails out of the corner of her eye. Though the kid was young, he was so good. But how he got these skills was beyond Bunnie, though she wasn't going to complain. She was screaming from the pleasure and the fact that she held herself back after about an entire day, before this happened, only reinforced the pleasure with a sense of satisfaction.

She screamed Tails's name as she climaxed once more. Suddenly a new burst of energy filled her and she grabbed Tails and pushed him away from her. She laid herself face-down and spread her ass. "Fuck my ass." She ordered. Suddenly she felt double penetration. She felt one dick in her pussy and one in her ass. Tails started thrusting into her before she could react and she was already screaming from pleasure again.

Screw it. Tails could do whatever he wanted with her.

Tails grunted as he thrust into her one more time before releasing his seeds into Bunnie, who's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and he pulled out of her at long last. Bunnie was out cold from the long sex session, semen literally streaming out of her holes.

Tails still wondered whether it was a good idea to ask her his question. He was sure that this wasn't a coincidence. He had fucked three girls, who had wanted him so badly that two put him in the situation where he would fuck them. The other just joined in because she wanted to.

Tails decided to tuck Bunnie in before sitting in a chair to wait for her to wake up. She would give him his answers then.

Tails didn't realize how wrong he was.

He fell asleep at one point but when he woke up he was awakened by the feeling of someone on top of him. He opened his eyes to see Bunnie riding him rapidly, her hips grinding into his. Her tits bounced like basketballs as she rode him. Tails wanted his answers then, but after to seeing how much pleasure Bunnie was feeling just from her expression (if her screams weren't enough indication) he decided to pleasure her by thrusting into her whenever she came down. But Tails couldn't think straight a moment later. The pleasure consumed him and he grabbed Bunnie's hips as she continued to ride him, and he started slamming her down when she bounced up.

This went on for several moments before Bunnie climaxed again. Tails pushed her on her back and started drilling into her. Bunnie wrapped her arms and legs around him and Tails responded by going even deeper into her. He sucked her now bouncing breasts and held them in place while continuing to fuck her. Tails bit her left nipple as he felt it go hard. He did the same with the other and focused again on fucking the shit out of the older woman under him.

How long they kept fucking, Tails didn't know. All he knew was that he was wrapped in Bunnie's arms, her breasts in his face. The one they just did was the seventh round of fucking that day. And little did Tails know there would be another ten waiting for him when Bunnie woke up.

Tails shakily got out. He wouldn't be able to use his legs anymore if he kept going so he left. After that he was sure that if he stayed much longer, he wouldn't be able to move. After finding his way out of the castle he flew up to a tree branch and fell asleep.

Tails would need it for tomorrows 'adventure'.

When he woke up he woke up to the sound of someone calling his name. He got up from his tree branch and followed the voice, recognizing it as Vanilla's. He came to her and she waved at him cheerfully. She walked up to him and hugged him. "Tails, Cream and I would like to go to the hot springs today; would you like to come with us?"

Tails looked up at her. "Okay. But is Vector with you? I have to ask him something." Tails decided that it would be better to ask a guy since most had up and disappeared without a trace.

But Vanilla shook her head. "No. He's gone somewhere right now so it's just us. We are about to leave right now, so come on." Tails followed her into her house and soon after they left and were on their way to the hot springs.

When they actually got there, it turned out only a few people were there. All women and girls actually. Amy and Rouge were one of them. Tails was about to go to the male side of the springs when Vanilla stopped him. She had somehow convinced him to go into the woman's side since it was 'too lonely' in the other side.

Tails didn't want to since it felt so… wrong. But when Cream looked at him with pleading eyes, he gave in.

Yes, he had developed feelings for the younger rabbit over time but he still felt as if he was doing something wrong. He stayed in the springs with his head down. Too ashamed to look up at all the gazes targeted at him. He looked at Vanilla out of the corner of his eye and saw she also was looking at him. But he saw her eyes were filled with something he never thought possible: lust.

He looked away again but soon caught Amy's eye. She held the same expression.

Tails already saw where this would go if he stayed, so he made a move to get up, but a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" He turned slowly to see Sally looking at him with lust as well.

Oh Chaos, there was no way out…

A few minutes later you could find that everyone was screaming or moaning in pleasure as all of Tails clones fucked them silly.

A clone double penetrated Sally doggie style and she screamed at the mixture of pain and pleasure.

Amy was being held up by her knees and she bit her lip while trying to suppress the scream from emitting from her.

Vanilla sucked a clone off while another pounded into her pussy.

Cream was on her back as a clone fucked her gently until she felt pleasure. Then it fucked her ruthlessly.

It thrust into her, and it forced it's dick's full length into her every time he reached a wall.

As for who the real Tails was fucking, Tikal was riding his face while Rouge rode his dick. They were currently in a hot make-out session as Tails fucked them.

It didn't matter where he went; every girl just wanted sex now.

Tails wasn't able to move anymore when everyone finally tuckered out. The only one still able to move was Rouge and she grabbed him and someone else and took them to her mansion.

After showering for a while she got out and checked on Tails, to see he was trying to break the chains she put on him in case he tried to escape. She walked to him and gripped his dick in the dark room. "Calm down." She said as she started moving her hand up and down his length. She felt it get stiff when Tails saw her wet naked body. She couldn't blame him however.

She was with Shadow last year and she had asked him to describe her body after the season was over.

He had reluctantly complied. Shadow told her that her breasts were like balloons that were about to pop at any moment. Her ass was as large as her breasts, only firmer. She had long legs, and to top it off, she looked…

A blush crept onto her face when she remembered the last thing Shadow said to her. He had said she was beautiful. Yet Rouge didn't remember wearing any makeup then.

He said later on when she questioned this that he was kidding… though it would've been more convincing if there wasn't a blush on his cheeks. Or maybe the fact that Shadow didn't exactly kid around about anything.

Rouge shook away her thoughts. She had something else to focus on now. She mounted the fox with her back towards him and she continued to jerk him off, only now closing both her hands on the dick. She felt Tails shift under her weight and started moving her hands at a quicker pace. She felt her hands make contact with something hot and sticky. She looked at her hands and licked Tails' cum from her fingers. She started jerking him off again until he was erect again. When his dick became stiff, she lifted herself up and lowered herself onto his dick. She moaned at the feeling of his dick inside of her. She started bouncing on his member, all the while unlocking the chains Tails' had on his arms.

She saw out of the corner of her eye that Tails' leaned up and cupped her breasts with all he could grab, before massaging them and pinching her nipples between his middle and fore-fingers increasing the pleasure. She bounced at a quicker pace and Tails responded by thrusting up whenever she went down, each thrust harder than the last.

Finally her walls closed around Tails' member and she felt his cum shoot inside of her. She pulled Tails' dick out of her and jerked him off again.

When he was erect again, she stood up, after undoing Tails' chains. He made a move instantly.

He grabbed her and made her face him, picking her up all the while. He squeezed her ass to hold her up, and Rouge responded by wrapping her legs around him. Tails entered her again, and not missing a beat, started bouncing her up and down his length, making her breasts bounce each time he entered her again, but as time went by he thrust faster and faster.

After an hour of this Tails sat on the bed. Rouge pushed him on his back and laid down next to her.

Out of nowhere the door was kicked down. A naked Amy stood there glistening and wet. She was the other person Rouge brought. Rouge smiled lustfully at her. "Come on in here, there's room for one more." Rouge started to tit-fuck Tails.

Amy walked over to Tails and kissed him passionately. _There isn't any way out now._ Tails thought. _It's no use to try and escape them…_

Amy undid his chains and Tails stopped kissing her immediately. He grabbed Rouge's head pushed her against the wall and moved his length up and down, between the bat's tits. He came not soon after.

Hours passed by and Tails was taking turns fucking each girl.

It was still going strong for several days since Tails was starting to get energy bursts and the girls used their time to rest every time they switched.

Tails came once more, and his cum went into Rouge and Amy's open mouths. At long last he reached his limit. He collapsed on the sheets that were now drenched due to the amount of sweat the three had produced. It seemed the girls wanted to limit themselves now. They had been fucking each other for so long, and as a result they both were more in control of themselves. In fact, no they were in complete control of themselves, but the love making session they just had was so _good_. They wanted more. Oh so much more.

Rouge then decided to take them to the beach. However she only packed a tight swimsuit for her and Amy and some trunks for Tails.

She didn't even bother putting her clothes back on before piling into the car.

Tails began to wake up to see he was on the beach. Rouge stood over him, a dirty grin on her face. Amy was asleep right now.

Rouge gave Tails some sun screen, and he hesitantly complied to rub some on her. But when he was rubbing her tail was when it happened. Rouge grabbed his hands and pressed them against her breasts. She squeezed them and let out a moan. Then she turned to him and pushed him on his back. Tails didn't even try to get back up. She felt herself go wet and the thought of his dick inside of her was torture not having it really happen. She sat down on his stomach and pinned his arms down with her arms. The glint in her eye didn't make Tails have to think about what she wanted.

Rouge screamed in ecstasy. She had been riding Tails for the past three hours. She continued to do so and nasty sounds resounded through the barren beach as their juices mixed.

Rouge was surprised by how long they had gone. Tails had came inside of her seventeen times before now! And they were large loads too!

She had slept with countless men before, but this was simply incredible, never before had a man lasted this long and still be hard. And in those times she wasn't even trying.

Only Shadow lasted that long, but he was the best lover she had in her life! The best part was when he used Chaos Control while he drilled her and was in his super form. Oh Chaos how she longed for something like that.

**A day later…**

Tails walked out of his temporary room. The hotel that was nearby was free during the season so he just stayed there. But after growing tired of sitting around he left. However when he was about to go outside he turned at the sound of his name.

He saw Amyy and Rouge were in towels and he felt himself go hard at the sight.

The towels hugged their bodies, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Then they took their towels off.

,

Before Tails could react they had grabbed him and took him to a room.

Tails didn't expect to see multiple girls in the room.

Sally, Bunnie, Vanilla, Cream, Marine, Blaze, Wave, and Tikal were all present.

Well, it seemed Tails was about to make history as the first (and youngest) person to take part in a one man orgy, with _ten_ others to pleasure.

Tails breathed a sigh. Here goes…

Tails was out of breath. He released his load into Cream as she lost consciousness.

It was finally over. Everyone was out cold. Now was his chance to escape!

Or so he thought.

The twin tailed fox made a move to the window, but was met with a new sight just as he jumped out. There were hordes upon hordes of women outside the hotel, but they all looked up when he screamed in surprise. He was grabbed by hands and he turned to see Rouge holding him up. "Here's your ticket to heaven girls!" Was all Tails heard her say before she threw him into the hordes.

Before Tails knew it, he was being grabbed from all angles. This went on until Rouge grabbed him and held him mid-air. "He can clone himself, so just give him his space."

After creating several clones of himself, Tails was screaming at the amount of pleasure he felt. Since he felt the same pleasure any of his clones felt, it was overwhelming.

One clone had a woman laying against his body. They had their arms wrapped around each other, as the clone thrust at a powerful pace. Her screams only made him go faster, and she dug her nails into his chest from the pleasure.

**Inside the hotel…**

The real Tails walked unsteadily, as if he between being drunk to walking through a large earthquake.

He needed to be alone. He had to sit alone somewhere.

But as he went inside the closest room with a bath room, he forgot that there were females crawling all over the place. He had forgotten that he was going into the same room that he used to be resting in.

He opened the door to the bathroom, only to see that Rouge and Amy were in the shower, and they noticed him immediately.

Rouge decided to press her breasts against the glass separating them. Amy however was still recovering from her surprise.

Tails knew what they wanted, and despite his condition, he had been researching this season.

He knew now that they needed him, and he'd give what they needed to him.

With a sigh, he entered the shower and got to 'work'.

He went inside and gripped Amy's waist and thrust his length into her.

She let out a gasp in response. Tails started pummeling into her without a second's hesitation. The moans that emitted from her gave him extra inspiration to fuck her.

Soon after Tails felt the walls close in on his dick. Despite how tight it felt, the kitsune still kept thrusting his dick into her without reaching his climax.

A clone appeared in front of Amy and Tails pulled out of her, giving the clone enough time to grab her and hold her up from her knees, thrusting into her again. Tails turned to Rouge and quickly pinned her against the glass and thrust into her opening, sucking on her nipples all the while.

Rouge moaned loudly, and he picked up the pace of how fast he fucked her. She responded by lifting her leg for him so he could thrust even deeper into her, and Tails took no time to take this chance. He began thrusting into her while putting her leg over his shoulder, and Rouge wrapped her arms around Tails' neck, throwing her head back in pleasure.

He thrust his whole length inside of her and stopped there, not moving at all. Rouge still felt slightly tired, but to her utmost surprise, an energy burst erupted in her.

Without a moment's hesitation, she...


	2. What it's like to be (Part 2)

Rouge shoved Tails on his back, startling him.

Once he hit the ground, Rouge got on top of him quickly, starting to ride him wildly. She held down Tails' arms to make sure she could continue this for as long as she desired. She screamed in pleasure whenever she felt his dick start to scrape inside her, cursing and yelling at the feeling she got.

She lifted her feet over Tails' shoulders, flying to hold herself up, and planted them on each side of his head. She began pounding down on him, doing everything she could to make it more pleasurable. Tails looked between her long legs and saw her wildly bouncing breasts. He began thrusting up brutally whenever she came down onto him, increasing both of their pleasure. Rouge screamed loudly, her walls closing tightly around his length. Tails clenched his teeth, doing everything he could not to release, gripping her knees and holding her feet down. He began thrusting again, pounding into her enthusiastically, anticipating her to climax soon. Rouge felt it scraping into her, sending vigorous waves of pleasure into her. Soon, she began pounding down on him again, and he responded by going faster.

She nearly choked on the pleasure, going as fast as possible.

She felt her walls close around him again, and a giant mass of seeds exploded into her, making her lose her grip on Tails' arms.

A moan emitted from Amy, and it was clear that the clone and Tails had climaxed at the same time.

The same probably went for all of the clones outside.

Tails didn't hesitate in taking advantage of Rouge losing her grip, and he knocked her on the ground, drilling into her again. Rouge wrapped her legs around his neck, grabbing the handle to the shower door. She did everything she could to hold onto the little grip of her consciousness that she had.

But that grip was destroyed when Tails exploded inside her again soon after.

She let her eyes roll into the back of her head, letting her hand fall to the floor, her body giving into its own exhaustion.

Tails got up, turning to Amy, letting the clone disappear.

He walked behind her, gripping her waist tightly, then thrusting his whole length back into her from behind. Amy, who had been fucked for such a long period of time, let her head be thrown back from her own pleasure, her sweat mixing with the hot water.

Tails started to see what his favorite position for fucking Amy was.

It was the same as how he was doing at that moment, slapping their flesh together loudly, pushing every last inch of his length into her opening.

It was his favorite because Amy's body seemed, for lack of a better phrase, just right for this position.

Her hips were wide, but not overly, and Tails saw how her C-Cup breasts bounced from his thrusts, yet they didn't bounce too much, much like Rouge's large DD-Cups did, or too little (if at all) like Cream's small A-Cups did.

Tails cupped her breast, which was slightly larger than his whole hand could grab, now ramming into Amy, ignoring her screams. Amy gripped the water valve from her pleasure, desperately trying to hold onto something. When her climax slowly approached, she started gripping it harder.

Apparently too hard, for it broke from the intense hold Amy had on it.

As the immense wave of pleasure erupted inside her, Tails gripped her stomach from behind, pulling her onto the floor with her on top, still in the same position. She knew what Tails wanted her to do, and she reached behind her, holding his shoulder tightly. Tail's started bouncing her up and down her length, and Amy's tongue seemed to stick out from her mouth, all other feelings leaving her.

The pleasure she felt was so great that it was numbing.

Wanting to increase the pleasure for them both, she started pounding down on him, twisting her hips to intensify the pleasure. Tails felt waves of pleasure trail up his spine, and he gripped her waist tighter, pounding inside her passionately. She felt her breasts bounce from the pleasure, and she felt her breasts bounce so much that it almost reached her face.

Dear Chaos he was a powerful lover! It was like he was half-viking!

She closed her eyes tightly, biting her lip to avoid screaming her voice out.

But Tails wasn't happy with this, and he started tearing into her, forcing her to make her own cantankerous sounds as she gripped his shoulders tightly.

When she was about to climax, Tails pulled his length from her, and she groaned from it.

She didn't have much time to though, as Tails flipped them over, causing her to breathe harshly, clenching her eyes shut as she tried to catch her breath.

Tails ignored her, spreading her butt and pressing it inside, before pushing it forcefully in full length. Amy had to lean herself back from what she felt now, her back pushing against Tails as he shoveled his length in her tight hole.

Forget what she had said earlier… he was an incredible kid under normal circumstances but a complete and total sex machine in these situations.

Her mind was going blank from the pleasure, and she didn't try very hard to stop it.

This had happened countless times during their unbelievably long love-making session.

The only difference now was that she was the only one fucking him.

Tails slapped her ass harshly, making her skin start turning red from his actions, making the parts he hit swell up. She was close to tears, not from sadness, but from a mix of pain and pleasure. Tails kept thrusting and slapping, bringing out even larger moans from her.

She felt his hands then press down on her now larger and redder ass, and she felt him fuck her wildly, his animal side suddenly seeming to take over.

Within several moments, she reached her climax, her cum exploding mostly onto his thighs and somewhat on his legs. Tails felt this, and pulled out of her, looking at her worn body, her chest rising and falling rapidly from the pleasure.

Her limbs were motionless, seemingly heavy as lead, her opening spilling with each of their cum. Her rosy pink nipples seemed to poke up at him, so obviously erect that Tails wanted to suck them as if she were breast feeding him.

She was so beautiful.

Tails lifted her legs up, resting her knees on his shoulders, the calf down hanging in the air. Tails held her thighs, positioning himself, and finally thrusting back inside her hot, molten core.

Amy closed her eyes, her breathing and heart rate increasing with each thrust he gave. Despite the fact that she was worn out, the energy bursts didn't come to aid her, like Rouge.

So she couldn't even do anything to stop him, for her body refused to move with her mind. Her breasts started jiggling from the force of his thrusts, and she moaned, her voice too worn as well to emit another scream. Tails leaned down, sucking on her nipples, licking around them. As Amy moaned as loudly as her voice would allow, she felt herself begin to enjoy it despite her exhaustion. She was close to experiencing her next climax, and she clenched her eyes tighter together in anticipation for it.

Instead, Tails pulled out of her abruptly, pushing three fingers inside her and pumping quickly.

She climaxed just as vigorously soon after.

Tails mounted her, putting his length between her breasts. He grabbed each one, then squeezed them over his dick, sandwiching it before tit fucking her.

He saw her try to pull her tongue out to lick the head, but Tails disregarded this.

She couldn't do anything now.

After several minutes, Tails let his dick come out from between her breasts, grabbing the tip with his hand.

Outside, meanwhile, where the thousands of women were being fucked, their clones suddenly pulled out of them, copying Tails actions a few minutes prior to their current ones, fingering their women until climax.

Back in the shower, Tails aimed his dick at Amy's face, and then jerked off, releasing (or more exploding) several large amounts of his cum on her face and breasts.

Outside, the clones did the same thing, and they came all over their woman.

As it turned out, the women had all finally tuckered out after that last climax.

Amy felt the cum come onto her face, and she closed her eyes at this, then finally letting unconsciousness consume her as she fell asleep.

Tails cleaned both of the women clean, and carried them one at a time to their bed.

Once again, the clones repeated this process, putting the women into different rooms, fucking the ones that were still awake until their climax forced them to sleep. They disappeared shortly after they were sure they had fallen asleep.

Tails lay in bed with two women wrapped against his body, sleeping soundlessly, their clothes nowhere to be seen. Tails knew he would be asking for more than he bargained for if he let himself say he wanted more, but he couldn't help the fact that he was growing hard at the sight of the two bodies pressed against him, let alone the feeling of their breasts pressing into him…

The door opening suddenly brought his attention to it, and his eyes widened at the sight of a red furred fox walking inside, her curves forming a flawless body.

Standing beside her was Cream, who had so much lust in her eyes that Tails couldn't even believe it was the same girl he had a crush on.

And before he could do anything, both girls made their move.


	3. Announcement

Hello my fair readers.

I have some news for all of you.

I am now switching all of my stories to Adult Fanfiction.

I more or less expected something like this to happen.

So I leave you here my friends and readers.

All of my stories are posted there, so it should be fine.

I'll post prologues to lemons here.

Actually, that's the main reason why, in the past, I at times put the prologue to lemons on here rather than put them in straightaway.

I just like putting it so people can have an idea of what I'm doing.

So yes, I'm now on Adult Fanfiction as I've already said.

I have the same pen name, so just look for the fics people! ^_^

Also, just in case anyone tries to complain that I was forced, let me just give you a run down of how things went when I was told to move.

1. People of Council/Eliminator threaten to report me.

2. Only one Council member gives me another place to go.

3. I willingly and peacefully agree to go to that place.

4. I type this up to notify everyone.

5. I posted this.

That's all for my announcement.

I just want to warn you... AFFN is different in several ways than to FFN.

It will be confusing to move around the sight at first, but you'll get used to it after a while.

Just wish I could stay...

Oh well.

"No point complaining about the things you can't change," I always say.

Sayonara.

See you on Adult Fanfiction if you still want to read my work!


	4. The Contest

Tails thrust into her one last time, then spurted his seeds within her, making her eyes roll to the back of her head, losing consciousness.

The sexy Fox that came with Cream was knocked out, but Cream herself was very close to meeting her in the dream world.

Tails saw this, and then pushed his still hard length within her mouth, beginning to pound into it roughly for a long time, then thrusting his whole length in her mouth, before pulling it out, aiming it and jerking off, spurting cum all over her face.

Cream closed her eyes at this, and very soon, she felt herself returning to sleep.

Tails breathed hard, still gripping his dick, then collapsed onto the bed.

He'd spent the whole night fucking Cream and her companion, and as their intent to fuck him was clear, he'd knocked them both out by the use of sex.

And because of this, he collapsed in the damp bed, leaving a naked Amy and Rouge, a Fox with cum spilling from her mouth and asshole, and Cream, who looked like she had just been given a cum bath, asleep as he lost consciousness himself.

* * *

A whole day later, several women would wake up and walk around to look for Tails.

They surprisingly contained themselves, mainly due to Tails being such a passionate lover and how they had all been promised that he'd stay there regardless of the circumstance.

The sound of moans and flesh slapping could suddenly be heard on the intercom however, and after a moment, everyone started filing there, just like people who were gathering for an assembly.

A woman was being fucked by, needless to say, Tails, who grabbed her breast from behind, her feet laying on his knees, holding her hip to help make him fuck her.

There was a yellow police "DO NOT CROSS" tape separating them, and after a moment, Tails released her hip and pushed a button next to him quickly before continuing to fuck the woman on top of him.

In response to the button, a big piece of paper in very easy to read writing came down, and following it were other papers with different languages, all of which being the most well known in the world.

The one that was in English said:

**Notice**

**There will be a competition between teams.**

**This is a seduction contest.**

**Team numbers can range from 10 people to 20 people.**

**Whichever team wins will get to have sex with this man for an entire week.**

**All who lose will be forced to watch it all happen.**

**All who cheat others will be unable to have sex with this man and will be banned from coming back to this establishment for the rest of this season.**

**Everyone is supposed to do this contest. No exceptions.**

**Teams will be forming within the next hour and 30 minutes.**

**Choose wisely.**

**For the duration of this competition, you are not allowed to wear clothing.**

That was the end of the notice.

One person actually tried forcing her way through the tape to Tails to join in, but was blown back, seeing that there was a wall that came just a quarter of an inch behind the tape.

Rouge suddenly came to her, walking up to her, kneeling down.

"This is your last warning: Don't do anything funny." She got up, then walked away, leaving the large hordes of women to watch Tails.

He slammed the woman down on him, and she threw her head back, screaming out in pleasure, her voice coming out oddly.

He drilled into her, her breasts bouncing from the pleasure, Tails groaning out, slamming her down harder.

She let out a scream, and as Tails continued to fuck her, juices seeming to spurt out of her hole every time he thrust into her.

He pushed his whole length inside her harshly, then slowly pulled out, flipping her on her stomach, then banging her from behind, grabbing her shoulders and drilling deeper.

She let out a long moan, then let it become a scream as he went faster, ripping it into her, making him seem to try to force the shape of the head of his dick into her womb.

Then he grunted loudly, thrusting his whole length inside of her, exploding his seeds inside of her, and she arched her back at an unnatural angle, screaming loudly.

She began to cry as he released it all, screaming loudly, then falling back on the table, out of breath.

He pulled out of her at long last, and the women could see cum spilling out of her hole.

Tails went behind the counter stood in front of her, seeing her breathe so harshly, wheezing almost.

Then Tails turned her on her back, getting on top of the table and mounting her, putting his dick between her breasts, squeezing them into his dick, tit fucking her, making her close her eyes.

He pounded into her as ferociously as he did when he was inside of her pussy, moaning out as he thrust into her big soft F-Cups.

He moved her pink nipples around with his fingers, her red fur sweaty, as he went faster, and as her breath seemed to reach a pace too fast for safety, Tails released his dick from between her breasts, shoving his length in her mouth and mouth fucking her, then thrusting his whole length in her mouth, spilling his semen in her mouth.

She drank it all, albeit in a groggy fashion, and then swallowed, closing her eyes, then looking up at him, "Could... could you carry me to my room...? I can't walk..."

Tails nodded, then picked her up bridal style, carrying her out of the room to a stairwell that was next to the desk, going up the steps and leaving many many women very wet.

Passionate loving like that for an entire week...

So that was their prize for this.

Acknowledging this, the women began their team making process.

* * *

Rouge, Amy, Cream, and Tikal stood over the bed, seeing Tails lay the Fox on the bed.

"You sort of overdid Tails..." Amy commented as she looked at the red furred Fox, looking in surprise.

"She in a way asked for it. After all, she and Cream tried to sneak in after we were finished with each other." Tails replied, watching her breathe.

"But why didn't you do the same to Cream then?"

Tails got behind Cream, pushing the head of his dick between her legs, hugging her from behind, "...She doesn't know any better." Tails said meekly.

Rouge snorted, "Or maybe it's because of puppy love."

Cream reached down, rubbing the part of his length that poked out between her legs, smiling.

"Besides, it doesn't look like she doesn't know better, the opposite really."

"I understand that..." Tails pulled his length from between the girl's legs, then thrust into her from behind, earning her gasp, "But she gets special treatment." He pounded into her from behind, her moans becoming screams almost instantly, their slapping flesh loud, Cream's hands coming over Tails' as he held her hips.

Rouge walked behind Tails and gripped his balls, "Not so fast. She needs to win the seductive contest before she can be loved by you lover boy."

Tails grunted, but complied, pulling his length out of her reluctantly.

"But you should be excited... soon 10 girls, maybe even more, will be all over you, and you can have your way with them for an entire week." Rouge smiled.

Tails went silent, but gained a look of surprise when he was picked up and carried elsewhere, ending up in a security camera room.

"You have to stay in here while the team's are formed. You can pleasure yourself by looking at the girls through the cameras... they're all naked after all. If you think it's wrong, remember that they have the hots for you almost as much you've got them for Cream. They'll do anything. I'll come and get you when the teams are done being formed." Before he could react, she closed the door and locked it from the outside.

Tails sighed, then looked at the screens in full color.

They were in fact all naked...

He felt himself get hard, seeing so many women, both with large breasts or small breasts, womanly hips or less womanly hips, asses big and round, small and petite, nice and firm...

He became fully hard within a minute, remembering that he could fuck all of these women... so many of them...

His boner actually made him uncomfortable very quickly, yet he didn't try to quench the desire that formed within him.

It was like he was truly becoming part beast...

* * *

Rouge looked around at everyone, smiling again.

"Let's hope we can win this competition..." She looked at all the faces.

Bunnie, Amy, Cream, Vanilla, Tikal, Fiona, Wave, Marine, Blaze, Sally, and herself were all part of the team they had formed.

Rouge couldn't help feeling confident, knowing that Tails had had experience with all of them and loved every second of their fuck time.

If they won, they could have another orgy with only one man...

Perfect.

* * *

Far away from there, there were several woman moaning and screaming.

It wasn't because of a man.

It was because of a being.

It used its powers to a greater extent, and the tendrils pumped into them faster, their backs arching at the pleasure.

It didn't really like doing this.

It had given the world this, and because of him, he had caused this to happen.

He mentally sighed.

It was his sin to bear.

He'd only wanted to help the world, but instead...

Chaos amped his powers up maximum, and the water tendrils expanded, going faster inside the girls, and soon, their liquids covered the tendrils, but didn't mix with them.

He sighed, though he had no mouth and it came out like a gargle.

He'd have to take the sword and strike himself for retribution, as some said in the old days.

He'd been the reason this season ever even came to exist.

He'd have to be the one to help with a large amount of it.


End file.
